


The green and the blue

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: babyfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The green and the blue

They sit there on the bathroom floor for a long time after the test comes back positive, and though Matt’s not talking, she knows that he’s probably indexing in his mind all of the things that they need to do in the next nine months. 

She only assumes that because she is too. They need a different place to live, because at the moment they only have one bedroom, and there’s all the other things that come along with a baby, like prams and strollers and stuffed animals and early mornings. 

They’re ready for this little baby, whatever it may turn out to be. It has nothing do with the fact that a few months prior, they exchanged rings in a church, but it does have everything to do with the fact that Matt is committed to her, and she to him, and that they will both do whatever it takes to make sure that he or she has a happy life. 

“Dinner?” Matt asks, and helps her up. They make their way to the kitchen, and then when Karen starts to help with chopping, Matt shows her to the living room and makes her sit down on the couch. _  
_

“You’re kidding me. I literally cannot be more than about six weeks along. I hope it’s no chores for the next nine months!”

“Anything for you, Kaz!” 

“We’ll see how long that lasts,” she mutters under her breath. 

* * *

The next several weeks pass along in a blur of morning sickness, and suddenly she’s twelve weeks along and they’re actually telling people who aren’t their parents. (Both sets of soon-to-be grandparents were Skyped right after the first doctor’s visit.) Everyone is excited, and everyone is suddenly getting very proprietary with Karen’s tummy. She gets a lot of surprise belly rubs for a while, which is ridiculous because she’s not even really showing, though her face is getting rounder. (Matt, fortunately, has the good sense to not call her Moonface. He hasn’t yet and she’s pretty sure that he won’t try it, based on how hormonal she’s been.)

They move in to a house in North London, and Karen realises that it’s very different from anywhere she’s ever lived before - everyone on the street seems to have children, and it’s nothing like the bustling, downtown flat that she and Matt shared for several years. 

“It’s nice,” she says to Matt when they finally unpack enough to have some plates to actually eat dinner on, “I like it.” 

* * *

People start snapping pictures of her when she’s out shopping for a pram, and she has to hide behind a rack of clothing to keep herself from crying and yelling at them.

* * *

She almost has a heart attack when she feels the baby kick for the first time, and she drops the glass she’s drying. Matt comes sprinting in to the kitchen, promptly falls, and then rather gracefully gets up with a worried look on his face. She’s laughing so hard at him she can barely breathe, and he feels the baby kick too when he rests a gentle hand on her stomach, and his smile is so big she swears it could split his face in two. 

They finally get the baby’s room all ready - Karen strongly suspects that she’s nearing the end of her helpfulness because her belly keeps on getting in the way of doing practical things like painting or putting together the crib, and Matt tells her to sit down every five minutes anyways. When she steps back and looks at all the hard work that they (mostly Matt) has done, she starts to cry. 

“Are you okay Kaz?” he asks, arms circling around her waist.

“Yeah,” she says. “These are happy tears, Matt.” (There will be a lot of those in the weeks and years to come.) 

They don’t have a proper baby shower, but that doesn’t stop people from stopping by occasionally to give their congratulations and have a look around. Their hypothetical baby is going to own all of the Doctor Who merchandise ever created, Karen is sure of it. (The slightly uneven knitted TARDIS that Arthur produces is probably her favourite, though.) 

* * *

Of course Matt is away doing a TV show in Brighton when she’s lying by the TV at three in the morning and feels her first contraction. Her back had been hurting for a while, which was part of the reason she’s not asleep. But now, there’s labour, coming and slapping her in the face, and she absolutely freaks out.

She calls her mom, and then Matt. He starts to freak out too, which is not terribly helpful, but he at least says that he’s going to try and get the first train home.

She calls a taxi, goes to the hospital, and gets set up in a little room on the maternity ward. She walks around, feeling a bit stupid in her hospital gown. All progress seems to cease, and her contractions inch along, and she wonders whether this birthing process is never going to end.

Matt’s still in costume when he gets to the hospital, but he seems exceptionally calm. He walks up to her and kneels down beside her bed. “Hey Kaz…” he starts, and then a completely ridiculously strong contraction hits her, and she almost breaks his hand.

He kisses her forehead and takes it in stride.

* * *

Soon, it’s time to push. Karen’s never done something so difficult in her entire life, and she has a much greater understanding of why she might be an only child. 

And then it’s over, and she hears her little baby cry.

“It’s a little girl,” Matt whispers in her ear. Good. That was what she was mostly curious about. Now all she wants to do is go to sleep. 

She manages to stay awake for a while, and Matt brings back their little girl, all bundled up in a blanket. The pre-appointed name for a little girl is Rose Marie, which Karen had previously thought was somewhat ridiculous, but it suits the little ginger-haired girl that Matt places in Karen’s arms.  

Of course, she looks like she might have her father’s cheekbones. Rose opens her mouth and yawns.

“Hey little girl,” Karen whispers, “welcome to the universe.” 


End file.
